Detective Cody's Investigation Of A Missing Diary
by Icey Bear
Summary: Oh no! Gwen's diary is gone missing! Someone must have stolen it...But who? Cody who turns into Detective Cody will investigate and find the thief once and for all! AU. Not Cody X Gwen but there will be friendship!
1. Introducing: Detective Cody!

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic! It's about Gwen and Cody! But it's not going to be Gwen X Cody unless a lot of you's want it to be then most likely, yes this will be a Gwen X Cody fanfic but for now, no it isn't.**

**For now it's:  
>Gwen X NOBODY<strong>

**I mean really, this is a crime and mystery fanfic after all. **

* * *

><p>Gwen looked under her bed where she kept her diary. She tossed things everywhere. Once she realized there was no diary under her bed, she checked the top of her bed. Then on her bedside table, in the draws. Gwen was now getting fustrated.<p>

Nothing. No Diary. Not even a message saying 'I STOLE YOUR DIARY.'

As soon as that thought of a message saying 'I STOLE YOUR DIARY' entered Gwen's head, she immediately thought of one person.

Cody.

Definitely, he had a crush on her for years. Gwen smiled, she had caught the thief.

Gwen opened the door and walked out of her dorm room. She walked all the way outside of the dorms, feeling angry. As soon as she saw Cody, who was busy trying to get away from Sierra. Gwen quickly snatched him away leaving Sierra in complete jealousy.

Before Sierra could even interrupt, Gwen had dragged Cody away.

"Thanks Gwen, I knew you'd save me from _her._" Cody grinned, "I guess you're jealous?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "No. I know what you did Cody," Gwen said in a harsh voice, she had to be harsh, it was the only way to get Cody to spill out everything.

"What? What did I do?" Cody questioned, he looked her with a very confused look. _He's probably trying to act innocent. Well, he won't get away with it, _Gwen thought to herself.

"You stole my diary," Gwen answered sharply.

"No I didn't!" Cody replied calmly, "Why would I?"

"I know you did," Gwen responded, hoping that Cody would just admit that he stole it, "You'd want to read my diary to see if I wrote anything about you so why wouldn't you just steal it? It's so obvious!"

"I don't even want your diary!" Cody cried, "Don't just go and accuse the first person you think!"

"Well, are you sure it's not you?" asked Gwen worriedly, she was beginning to feel she was wrong.

"Trust me, it wasn't me!" Cody argued, "Believe me!"

Gwen sighed in defeat, Cody would surely given up and shown her the diary by now, "Then if it isn't you, then who?"

"I don't know" Cody sighed, "But I'm going to find the real suspect."

"Really? Well...okay..."

"Call me Detective Cody." Cody grabbed a hat out of his pocket and put it on his head, "I knew this hat would come into use someday."

"What kind of hat fits into your pocket?" Gwen gave an 'Are you serious?' type of look.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Cody grinned.

"I can't believe you just said I don't know, I mean it's your own pocket and hat!" Gwen almost rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Cody sighed, "Please, no trying to prove my answers wrong. Who's the detective here?"

"Once I thought you just said the stupidest thing ever, you say something even more stupid," Gwen groaned.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question, who's the detective here?" Cody repeated his question.

"You," mumbled Gwen, thinking if it was a good idea for Cody to help. _Would he even catch the thief?_

* * *

><p>Cody had walked back to his dorm room after his conversation with Gwen. He was now Detective Cody, this was his first investigation. He had to get the right answers so he could do more investigations. It was important.<p>

Now, Detective Cody had to write names of people who knew Gwen. Just because they didn't know about her diary doesn't mean they couldn't be a suspect, some people were really good thieves.

Remember the GOLDEN RULE: Trust no one

No wait, wasn't that the golden rule to pranking? Cody sighed, oh well, just because he got one thing wrong didn't mean he was going to muck up the investigation.

Cody immediately written down names.

DJ

Duncan

Tyler

Harold

Geoff

Heather

Lindsay

Leshawna

Eva

Justin

Owen

Noah

Trent

Gwen

Cody

Izzy

Bridgette

Courtney

Katie

Sadie

Ezekiel

Beth

Sierra

Alejandro

Cody smiled as he finished the list. It took a lot of time to think of names but he finally did it. Cody began thinking again, _which of the suspects should get crossed out?_

Cody had crossed out every one of the girls except for Heather since she had stolen Gwen's diary before and read it out loud to everyone. Cody had also left Courtney's name, he knew that Courtney and Gwen were pretty much enemies. Cody kept looking at Sierra's name, he had to decide whether to cross it out or not. Cody knew Sierra got jealous every time he talked to Gwen and she was pretty obsessed with him too. Cody bit his lip, he left the name uncrossed. He knew that Sierra was going to give him a hard time though. Izzy was also a bit crazy, who knew, maybe she could have stolen the diary?

Now time for the boys!

Cody crossed out his name out first. He already knew he wasn't a suspect. He left Duncan's name uncrossed since Duncan had stolen things before. He left Trent, Gwen had a huge crush on him and Trent liked her back too but that was ages ago. The rest of the boys didn't seem to even have an interest in Gwen so he crossed them all out.

The list was now:

Heather

Courtney

Sierra

Izzy

Duncan

Trent

It was a short list. But it HAD to be one of them, just had to. Detective Cody never got anything wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmmm...who will the suspect be? Is it true, Detective Cody is always right? Hmmmm...I wonder...****  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>**I would appreciate it and your opinions. I need to know if this story is good enough to continue! I'd most likely continue but still...I need to know if it's good! Also tell me if I have any mistakes. Thanks for reading! And if you review, then thanks again! Oh and no flames please! But criticism is fine.**


	2. Heather: First Suspect

**A/N: Hiya! Chapter 2 is up! Well, I finished it the same time I finished Chapter 1. The reviews I had received gave some suggestions and I might actually do them. It's not official though!**

**For this chapter, I got some information from Total Drama Wiki for Heather's profile which is revealed later in this chapter. From what I just said, you probably thought Heather's the first suspect. Yes she is! Think about it, she did steal Gwen's diary before. But is it her again this time? Well, you'll soon find out!**

* * *

><p>Cody had purchased himself a newly brown trench coat. He also had a newly bought notepad and pen which he stuffed in his pocket. He was wearing a ridiculous detective's hat which mysteriously fitted into his pocket.<p>

He was near the stairs and was planning to go outside. Cody looked to the right, then to the left to see if anyone was looking.

No one was looking.

Cody began rolling down the stairs unharmed. As soon as he got up, he found an ant staring at him. Detective Cody frowned, quickly he took off his shoe and killed the ant with it. _That should do it!_

Then he dropped his shoe onto the floor and put it back on, shoelaces untied.

Cody was now walking in a sneaking position, he headed for outside. Luckily, no one had seen him, except for the ant but he had killed it so it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

><p>Okay so, first things first! So from the top of the list! Heather! Cody looked all around him and he then spotted Heather who was currently sitting on a bench all alone with no one at all! She looked so lonely...<p>

Cody searched through his notes on his notepad and he finally found the page where he put Heather's profile. He began reading it.

Heather's Profile:  
>Name: Heather<br>Nicknames: Gorgeous, Spoiled Little Daddy's Girl, Queenie, Toothpick, Bossy Mean Chick, Pit-breath, Hannah, Heath, Homewrecker, Mi Armor, Mi ANgel, Mrs. Alejandro, Destructo Girl.  
>Gender: Female<br>Eye Color: Black  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Friends: Harold  
>Enemies: Everyone except for friends<br>Fear: Sumo wrestlers and not being popular  
>Talents: Ballet dancing, Exatingrevenge, Deception, Making enemies<br>Reason: Heather hates Gwen. They're worst enemies. She could steal the diary and humiliate her once again.

Cody grinned, just the information he needed! All the information was correct and now all he had to do was question Heather and get some stuff about Gwen's diary out of her. He slowly closed the notepad and stuffed it back into his pocket. He walked closer to the bench but he was not going to sit down.

"Hello there Heather." Cody greeted trying his best to be serious.

Heather just gave a weird look, "Why are you dressed as a detective?"

"That doesn't matter," Cody replied quickly, "I just need to know, have you and Gwen been in rough times lately?"

Heather looked quite uncomfortable, "Just to let you know. I've already gotten my revenge on Gwen ages ago and that's it."

Cody knew that Heather had stolen Gwen's diary before, "About Gwen's diary, did you give it back?"

Cody grabbed his notepad out of his pocket and began writing down things.

"Well, DUH! That was ages ago! What's the point of keeping it if I've already done my revenge?" Heather asked rolling her eyes, "Why are you even reminding me about it?"

"Don't worry," Cody replied, "But she got her revenge back with the ant farm."

"I was over that but now that you reminded me..." Heather put on her evil smile.

_DAMN! Now, things for Gwen is going to be a lot harder... _Cody thought to himself, he suddenly felt dumb telling Heather about all that, "So, have you been going into her dorm room?" he had changed the subject.

"No, I hate her dorm room! It's so ugly and gothic just like she is! Ugh!" Heather put on her disgusted look, "Why are you even questioning about this stuff? What are you, Sherlock Holmes but crappier?" Cody looked at Heather trying his best to look like a little kid playing a detective game.

"Yes, I'm pretending to be Sherlock Holmes," Cody lied, "So...bye!" Really, what was the point of pretending to be another detective? People would just call you a copycat!

Cody quickly ran, it was getting way too awkward for him. He began writing some information down on his notepad:

Reason for why Heather is innocent:  
>- Gotten revenge ages ago<br>- Doesn't have a slave to help her get it with, for example, Lindsay  
>- If she did steal it, Heather would be having the book in her hands reading it<br>- Her and Gwen have been doing good but still enemies. Although not as bad as before.  
>PROVEN INNOCENT<p>

Cody smiled, he crossed Heather out of the list. One done, five more to go! Cody or rather Detective Cody was really enjoying this investigation.

New list:

Courtney

Sierra

Izzy

Duncan

Trent

* * *

><p>Next suspect:<br>Trent!

Forget about doing the suspects in order! Going in random order from the suspects was more fun.

Now, Detective Cody had decided that since talking to someone in person about Gwen's diary was a bit weird and awkward. So sneaking into dorm rooms would be much more easier! No more weirdness, no more awkwardness and ten times easier! He could just look for the diary or evidence! It's as simple as that!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for Chapter 2! Okay, it was short but I still hope you enjoyed it! As far as I know, Chapter 3 will be longer! But not that long.  
>Okay so this was mentioned in this chapter but I'll just say it again. CODY'S GOING TO SNEAK INTO TRENT'S DORM ROOM! I'm starting to think that Cody's going to get caught and his identity of a detective will be gone! Haha, I could be wrong though, maybe Detective Cody is smarter than we think?<strong>

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot. I'd be so happy =)  
><strong>**Thanks for reading! And another thank you if you review. **


	3. Trent: In His Dorm Room

**A/N: Hi guys! It's Chapter 3 already. Yay! Surprisingly, I haven't started writing Chapter 4 yet. Well this chapter, took me a lot of thinking to do. *yawn* I'm really tired now because this did take a long time. Be glad I updated earlier, I mean I could've held back this chapter, edit and redo bits because I don't exactly like this chapter that much. But I updated anyway C :**

**Anyway, for this chapter, as you probably know, Detective Cody is sneaking into Trent's dorm room. Think about it, he still loves Gwen a lot so why doesn't he just steal the diary and read about things Gwen wrote about him? It's so obvious! But really...was it him that stole the diary?**

**Read to find out! **

* * *

><p>Cody rechecked the information about Trent that he wrote about him:<p>

Trent's Profile:  
>Name: Trent<br>Nicknames: McHottie, Babe, Todd, Elvis, Nursemaid  
>Gender: Male<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Friends: Gwen, Leshawna, Owen, Cody, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler  
>Enemies: Heather and Duncan<br>Fear: Mimes, Kelsey  
>Talents: Playing guitar, singing, buildingrepairing motorcycles, skateboarding, dancing  
>Reason: Trent used to like her, he could still like her and try to look into her diary to see if she still likes him.<p>

Cody's eyes widened as he read the nicknames, _McHottie, seriously? Babe, what the hell? _Well, as far as he was concerned, some people did call him that. But he'd rather not name the 'somebody'.

Cody looked where he was, in the dorm rooms and he had to go upstairs... again.

Cody fell to the the ground on purpose and rolled to the stairs. He proceeded to crawl up the stairs. As he reached, the top, he slowly got up, he connected his back to the wall and stayed like that until he got to Trent's dorm room.

Before he entered, he saw a spider staring at him. Cody apparently couldn't be bothered killing it. He placed a finger on his lips, "Shhhhhhh.." he told the spider.

* * *

><p><em>He was now in Trent's dorm room...<em>

Cody walked in and he kept quiet. Cody looked around, _under the bed, _was what he first thought. Cody started crawling once again, he crawled under Trent's bed, nothing.

Cody got up, he looked around and he stopped as he saw the drawers. _That has to be the best hiding spot ever for a diary, when it comes to looking for something stolen. It has to be something overly ridiculous. It's always the best spot to look for, _Cody grinned, oh how smart he was.

He got closer and closer...

Detective Cody opened the drawers and started throwing out under wear. He began throwing out all the underwear, in different directions. This way, that way, right, left, over his head, under his legs, everywhere basically. Soon after, the room was a real mess.

As all the underwear flew out, he found a book at the bottom of the drawer, it could be good evidence. Cody grabbed the book and placed it in his pocket which was very small. You see, Cody's pocket is magical, you can fit anything in it no matter how big.

Cody grinned, as he was about to leave...

"Cody? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

It was Trent. He was sure it was Trent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed, he had been caught!

Trent frowned, "Chill dude, hey, why is my underwear everywhere but not in my drawers?" Trent had seen the drawers open and all the underwear was gone.

Without even thinking about it, Cody began running to the door but failed pathetically. His shoe laces were untied and...he tripped. Cody had landed on his stomach.

"Why are you even here?" asked Detective Cody in his whining voice, "Shouldn't you be like out...shopping?"

"It's my room," Trent replied, not even hesitating to think, "And besides, that's not the question. The question is, why is my underwear not in the drawer?"

"B-Because..." Cody struggled to find the right words, he just couldn't let his identity go 'bye bye', "I want to find some underwear to wear!" Okay, so that wasn't the best idea. _Wearing Trent's underwear? WHAT WAS I THINKING? That is so disgusting! _Cody gave himself a disgusted look.

"Interesting...oh and let me guess, you stole those clothes from someone else's dorm room?" Trent sighed, "Seriously man, do you mind finding underwear somewhere else? Like...not in my room?"

Cody instantly nodded his head, "Sure!" He got up and began walking out of the dorm room. _Like yeah, I stole these awesome clothes, NOT! I'm not a bad guy. And! I paid for these clothes, _Cody thought to himself, _This guy has a problem, he can't just accuse the first person he thinks._

"Oh and Cody?"

Cody stopped walking and turned around to face Trent, "Yeah?"

"You scream like a girl."

* * *

><p>Detective Cody began walking to his room, how did Trent find out? Why did he come back home from shopping so early? Detective Cody was a failure. Like seriously, who told Trent that he was going into his dorm room? The spider! Definitely! He should've killed the spider with a 5000 paged maths book if he had a chance.<p>

Cody grabbed his notepad from his pocket and wrote:

Note to self: Squash and kill every single little insect, bug or spider. No matter how scary or big.

Oh well, Cody still had his evidence. He squeezed his notepad back into his pocket and grabbed the book, it could've been evidence or even better Gwen's diary!

Cody looked at the front cover, it said: _How To Write A Song_

He sighed, just a song book. He started flipping through the book to see what it was really about, maybe the cover was lying? Maybe..it was actually her diary! Cody really did have a huge imagination.

Suddenly, a letter flew out of the book swiftly which landed on the ground. Detective Cody looked at the letter that had fallen out of the book.

He bent down and picked it up, he pulled it close to his eyes. He saw a heart shape sticker that kept it from opening. The heart was black and the envelope was a dark green. It smelt like flowers.

_I'm sure this is evidence! _Cody opened it and started reading:

_Dear Gwen,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done. I know you like Duncan now but... I still love you more than anything in the world. I'm so glad I'm still your friend and it's a relief to know you don't hate me. But still...I lost you and now I miss you... You deserve more... I thought I found the special someone which was you, but I was wrong. I understand you love Duncan._

_But Gwen, please remember this:_

_I will always love you._

_Love from,  
><em>_Trent._

_PS. I heard rumours that Cody might be gay for Noah. Is this true? What do you believe?_

Cody rolled his eyes, it was just a stupid cheesy love letter to Gwen. Plus, that PS was stupid. Like why would he be gay for Noah? He was not gay! This letter was no use at all, but he had decided to keep it. It could be helpful once he found the person he loved, he would replace Trent with Cody, Gwen with the girl and Duncan with...somebody. He would also get rid of the PS, who wouldn't?

It was official, Cody is now over Gwen. It is time for him to find a girl. But not now, there's an investigation happening!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this turned out pretty good except I hate the love letter. I'm just not good at writing those... Also, to all those Duncan X Gwen lovers, lets just say...Duncan is currently dating Gwen in this story (Because of TDWT) and this will not be a Trent X Gwen fic, but anyways, there won't be much romance in this story.**

**Okay, Chapter 4... I wonder who the next suspect is... Will there be a suspect? Or will he earn a partner for this investigation? Well, here's a clue: Both of them will happen! But I'm not sure about it being on the same chapter...**

**Review Button Here  
><strong>**v **


	4. Meeting: The Crazy Helper Izzy

**A/N: Wow! I haven't updated since August last year. Instead..my free time was spent on watching tv or just being lazy. **

**Anyway~ Just today I wrote this chapter, read all 3 chapters of this story and the reviews :3 And..it encouraged me to write more! I hope you haven't lost interest yet! **

**Sorry that the chapter is short, I didn't have enough ideas I guess. It was fun to write!**

* * *

><p>Last night...Detective Cody was caught sneaking into a drom room. What an epic fail!<p>

The investigation was just great so far...no evidence, nothing at all to help him with.

Cody walked out of his dorm room, maybe he needed some time to relax and think? He walked down the stairs and out the door. It was dark but he could still see from the moon shining brightly above him.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he heard a noise from one of the bushes.<p>

"Eeeeeee!" He squeaked out. The sound was scaring him, the dark sky didn't make it better. _Who's there? A ghost? _Cody was looking in all directions, sweating from nervousness. He used his arms to protect him just in case, anything would attack.

"Who's there?" Cody called out loudly.

"BOO!"

Cody screamed and fell to the ground, luckily unharmed. His detective hat dropped to the ground.

He heard a giggle, "You scream like a girl!" Then the person giggled more, it sounded like a six year old school girl.

Cody managed to stand up and placed his hat back on his head. He looked around and saw...

IZZY!

He was surprised to see her and questioned, "Why are you out here? You should be in your dorm room." Yeah..and he was suppose to as well.

"I LIKE STARING AT THE MOON LIKE WOLVES...the wolves howl! I wanna be like that...HOWLLL!" Izzy began acting like a weirdo and howling like a dog.

"Okay this girl is coo-coo.." Cody whispered to himself, he was actually suppose to say that in his head.

Izzy growled at him, still pretending to be a wolf, "GRRRR...I am not coo-coo!"

Cody didn't even bother to argue back._  
><em>

_This conversation was going nowhere._

"Okay Izzy, I think you should go back to your dorm room, it's dangerous to be here in the middle of the night." He told her, and here he was...out here in the middle of the night.

Izzy stopped acting like a dog, "But I was waiting for you to come out here!"

"Why were you waiting for me?" Cody was confused, why would SHE wait for HIM? Or perhaps...that was the real reason she was out here, not because she likes howling at the moon..

"I know who stole the diary."

Cody's eyes widened, "Huh..how did you know I was looking for it? My second stalker..? Or did YOU steal it!"

Izzy shook her head giggling, "Sierra told me you were looking for it."

_That stalker! _Cody thought in his head.

"Well tell me who has it then," Cody demanded.

Izzy giggled louder, this giggle was getting too annoying, "I'm not gonna tell you...instead," Izzy loved teasing, I'll give you three hints for an exchange of three items."

Cody thought about it, "Okay but one question, how do you know who stole it?"

"Because! I was peeking through the window looking for Owen and I happened to see the culprit." Izzy smiled nicely and continued, "I also will give you a bonus right now for no exchange!"

"Go on..."

"Well..." Izzy slowly began, "On the front cover of the diary, there was a picture of Gwen in a gothic *Cough* bikini *Cough*"

Cody's eyes widened, and began imagining Gwen in a hot bikini. _Oh my god...I NEED TO SEE! _He thought to himself.

"Anyway, I will give you another hint tomorrow for an exchange of~" Izzy sang out loudly, "LOLLIES!" Izzy began laughing like a maniac. Lollies was definitely gonna make her hyper and even crazier than she already was.

_Not the LOLLIES! _Cody shouted in his head. He loved lollies! He just couldn't give it to her...

"Snakes! Gummy bears! Gummy worms! Lollipops!" Izzy was shouting out names of lollies.

He thought about the lollies and the diary. _WOMEN WERE SO CRUEL!_

Cody frowned, "Why! No way!"

Izzy teased, "If you don't want the diary th-"

Cody immediately interrupted, "Fine!" He sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought Izzy was suitable to help Cody in this investigation. Sadly, Cody has to give her lollies for clues. Aww :( I think this will be interesting though..Cody and Izzy working together, haha.**

**So anyway, we found out in this chapter..on the front cover of the diary was a picture of Gwen in a bikini..probably from her Summer holidays or something. But we still haven't found out who stole it...**

**Thank you for reading! Please review (Thank you so much if you do)!  
>Hopefully, I will update quicker this time! :)<strong>


	5. Sierra: Izzy's Clue and Suspect 3

**A/N: Ello again =]**

**For this chapter, I got some information again(About Sierra) from Total Drama wiki. And...yes, the next suspect is the stalker Sierra! This will be interesting..**

* * *

><p>So last night, Cody had talked to the most craziest girl ever (Well in his life)! If she wasn't going to help him in this investigation, she wouldn't be receiving any lollies from him to make her hyper!<p>

Well anyway! The next suspect was: Another crazy person.

Sierra!

Cody glanced at his notepad at the information.

Name: Sierra  
>Nicknames: Silly Beans; Fanzilla, New Girl, Mrs. Crazy Town, President of Cody's Fanclub, Sierraley, The Plane Wrecker, Cling-on, Captain Ponytail, Wifey, Sierra-Cody<br>Gender: Female  
>Eye Color: Black<br>Hair Color: Purple  
>Friends: Cody (ME), Izzy<br>Enemies: Alejandro, Blaineley, Chris McLean,Courtney, Gwen, Heather  
>Talents: Stalking, Basket weaving, Slap dancing<br>Reason: Sierra is jealous of Gwen and would steal it because she hates her

That crazy stalker. It might be hard though, she would go _crazy _over him and avoid his question, then go "CODY! I LOVE YOU! BLAH BLAH BLAH". But nothing-NOTHING could stand in the way of Detective Cody! He had a great plan. Lets just hope it will work.

**The Plan**

Cody had just woken up from his bed, he sneaked out of his dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile..<strong>

It was a nice Autumn morning, a bright sun was shining on the top of Sierra's head.

She walked into the classroom, it was a class with Cody! She was very excited, unfortunately, she didn't seem him walk through the door. Sierra frowned and took a seat. Normally, she would wait for Cody and sit right next to him but he wasn't here.

Instead, a person she had never seen before, sat next to her. He or maybe she had shoulder-length brown hair, it looked girly. But the face looked very manly and had dark sunglasses. Maybe it was hermaphrodite?

Sierra had never seen such a strange person but had a feeling she knew this person from somewhere.

The new person whispered to no one in particular, "Psssst..."

No one answered back, the new person did it again, going slightly closer to Sierra, "Psssssst.."

"Me?" Sierra looked surprised and pointed at herself.

"Yes," The kid whispered, "I need to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"Well.." He or she started to say but suddenly, the WIG..yes WIG, fell off their head and revealed the hairstyle of...

Cody.

He quickly placed it back on and removed his sunglasses, "Okay it's me.."

_Well that plan of disguising himself failed._

"CODY!" Sierra half whispered, half shouted.

"Shhh...Keep it low, I don't wanna get into detention for talking while I'm on a you-know...investigation," He said the last word quieter, "And I need to ask you a question but it's private, so take me to your dorm!"

Sierra blushed and nodded, she stood up and left the classroom with Cody.

Once they reached the dorm, Cody started scratching his hair, "Ughh this wig is so itchy! I bet I caught head lice!"

Sierra stared at him like he was on another planet, out of this world, she was deeply in love, "So um, where did you get those sunglasses and wig?"

Cody grinned, "I have my ways!"

* * *

><p><strong>How He Got It<strong>

It was midnight again, he stood in the spot where he agreed to meet up with Izzy.

"So um here's your lollies.." He had a bag full, he was annoyed as he handed it to her.

Izzy quickly grabbed it and stuffed a handful in her mouth, "Hahahahah YAY! The first clue is, the person has green on them."

Cody looked at his notepad and found someone that matched that clue.

_Sierra._

She wore a yellowish-green top and a necklace that had green on it.

"Got it!" He smiled, "But one request, can I borrow a wig? I have to disguise myself, just in case she goes all 'Fangirl mode' over me."

Izzy grinned, "Already got it!" He watched in amazement as Izzy grabbed a wig and sunglasses from her back. He

Cody's eyes widened and his mouth opened into a perfect 'O' shape, "H-How?"

"Well one day, I felt like stealing some clothes, so I went into a dorm room..and found that awesome wig."

Cody looked at the wig, it definitely wasn't awesome to him. It looked kind of like a girls hair...it reached up to his shoulders. He could look like a dude with long hair? Or just pretend he's a girl with shoulder length hair..

"I also stole some other things and one of them was sunglasses!" Izzy continued, putting another lolly in her mouth. The sunglasses added a great touch! Sierra would probably recognize his eyes if he didn't put them on.

* * *

><p><strong>Where She Got It<strong>

_Ooo this looks like a good place to steal from! _Izzy thought in her head and she jumped through the window.

She found a girly wig, on the bed. _This must be a girl's dorm room! It's my lucky day! _She grabbed it and saw a cute pair of sunglasses on the table. Izzy quietly tip-toed towards it, took it and waltz out of there!

The shower stopped and Alejandro came out of the bathroom, and looked at his bed, his wig was gone. Then at the table, the sunglasses was gone.

"What the fu-"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time With Cody and Sierra<strong>

"So what did you want to ask Cody?" Sierra was blushing, maybe it was a proposal? Ask her to be his girlfriend?

Cody smiled, "Well it's an important question. It depends on life or death! The world may even explode!"

Oh my gosh, can it be true? The question that Sierra wanted! The question that she wanted from Cody? The question that was in her dreams? It has finally became true!

"YES!" Sierra screamed and squealed so loudly that Cody thought he was going to be deaf, "Yes, yes, yes, YES! I love you too! I'll marry you! Become your girlfriend and make babies!" She jumped on top of him and pulled him into a hug.

"What the hell?" Cody pushed Sierra away, "NO not what I meant! I wanted to know, if you stole the diary!"

* * *

><p>And that was the day where Sierra tried to hug, kiss, go on top of him and make love in the dorm room. It was also the day where, he found out Sierra was innocent and she did not steal the diary.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, now that's weird. And Izzy was stealing clothes from Alejandro and who knew..Alejandro was wearing a wig? That's just crazy...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter =) Please review :D  
><strong>

**Review button here**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	6. Izzy: Izzy's Second Clue and Suspect 4

**A/N: Hey hey! I changed my Pen Name :]** **It was Icy Icicles, now it's Icey Bear! Yes I do know that Icey is spelled incorrectly but I don't care :D **

**Anyway on with the chapter of this story! So guess who's next suspect? The chapter name gives you a clue..Izzy! But wait, wasn't she the girl who is HELPING Detective Cody? He's going AGAINST her? Why?**

**Read to find out! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>So yet again, Detective Cody is failing and getting absolutely nowhere in this investigation. Well he did have one clue which was the person wears green, if Izzy wasn't lying to him. Wait, maybe she WAS lying to him! What if she was the one who stole the diary? It's possible, she already stole a wig and sunglasses. It also made sense since Izzy wore a green costume.<p>

IT ALL MADE SENSE to him now.

So it's time to: Investigate Izzy.

Name: Izzy  
>Nicknames: Psycho Hose Beast, Crazy Girl, Basket Case, E-Scope, Esquire, Explosivo, Brainzilla, Sargent E-Scope, Iz, My Little Izzy, Izzy the Gopher, Little Miss Crazy, Miss Weird and Weirder, Arachnid Izzy, Nutsie<br>Gender: Female  
>Eye Color: Green<br>Hair Color: Ginger  
>Friends: Owen, Noah, Eva, Lindsay, Sierra<br>Enemies: Justin, Heather, Chef Hatchet  
>Talents: Snake dancing, Making bicycles, Pulling back her eyelids, Rolling her eyes into the back of her head, Blowing stuff up, Making bases, Natural survival, Martial arts, Double jointing her elbows, Twirling fire batons, Speaking Camel, Gymnastics, Acting, Infiltration, Tree swinging, Fishing.<br>Reason: She could be LYING!

* * *

><p><strong>At Midnight<strong>

He was here at the meeting spot with Izzy. He held a spider costume in his hands which he had to buy just for the second clue.

Cody handed the costume over, "Here." She grabbed it and immediately stroked the soft fur.

Izzy screamed delightfully, "OH YEAH! A spider costume now! Can you believe I got a bear costume but not a spider?"

"Yeah yeah," Cody mumbled, not exactly interested, "So what's the second clue?"

"Oh yeah!" Izzy laughed crazily, "The person is evil!"

Evil? Oh that's got to be Duncan! Well evil didn't fit Izzy's description, she wasn't exactly evil but then again, she could be lying! Of course, Cody didn't want Izzy to know that he was investigating her so the acting classes paid off.

"Oh easy peasy, it's Duncan, DUH," Cody replied happily.

Izzy gave him a strange look, "Oh so what kind of cake and tea do you like?" It was a random sudden question.

"Chocolate cake and green tea," Cody answered with a confused face, "Why?"

"Well um..I was thinking of having a tea party when you catch the culprit," Izzy smiled, "You can not decline the offer!"

Since when did Izzy do tea parties? Like come on, who does that when their teenagers? He knew Izzy was crazy but not THAT immature, okay maybe a little bit.

Cody walked away from the meeting place while Izzy went the opposite direction. He turned around and saw that Izzy was almost out of his vision so he jogged to catch up.

He would hide behind a bush or a tree just in case she would turn around.

Soon, they reached a local town. Cody watched as Izzy walked into a building called a Cafe. Cody proceeded to walk into the building and when he did, he saw that it was crowded. At midnight? Why would a cafe be crowded at midnight?

He looked around to see Izzy walk into a door that had a label 'Staff Only'.

_So she works here, _Cody thought.

A cute young girl walked up to him wearing a pink maid outfit with a blonde ponytail holding a notepad in her hand.

"Welcome to the cafe!" She grinned, "Table of 1?"

Cody nodded, "Yep."

She walked away to a table expecting Cody to follow, "Come on~"

He followed and saw that the table had a perfect view of the kitchen, he sat down.

"So what's your order?" She questioned, smiling.

Cody hadn't thought about that so he made something up, "Lettuce milkshake please." He didn't even know if that existed.

The girl giggled, "Lettuce? What! That isn't even on the menu."

Cody went red from embarrassment, "Uh so what is there?"

"I'll hand you the menu," The girl replied getting the menu from the counter.

He flipped and looked through the pages.

_Strawberry milkshake._

_Chocolate milkshake._

Blah blah blah, too much reading, he closed the book gently, "Chocolate milkshake it is then."

The girl smiled, "Great," She grabbed the menu from the table and headed into the kitchen.

There was nothing else to do but wait, he observed the Cafe. There were couples kissing, little kids with parents. It was almost Christmas so the Cafe was decorated with red and green streamers and fake snow was on the windows.

Out of nowhere, a chocolate cake and green tea was on the table. "Here is your food, _Detective _Cody," It was Izzy and she didn't look her normal happy self, in fact she looked angry. Cody looked away and gulped.

He turned back, "H-Hello!" He said nervously in a squeaky voice. What was this feeling...fear? Impossible! He would not be scared of HER! Never. Yet, he couldn't stop sweating and pulling his shirt.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I just wanted a midnight snack!" He defended himself, "Anyway, this isn't what I ordered, I ordered a milkshake!"

"I know! But I gave you what you liked better. Do you know why I asked what your favorite cake and tea? Because I knew you were gonna follow me here!" She growled, "So I wanted to give you something special." She said the last sentence quietly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to-" Cody began.

Izzy interrupted him, "Wanted to what? See if I stole the diary? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't do it unless a) I was being mind-controlled and forgot what I was doing b) I had amnesia and forgot about it c) I sleepwalk and stolen it."

"But-"

"Don't but's me! You know what, for not trusting me, you're gonna have to pay all my meals till the next month!" Izzy began to calm down, and smiled, "Oh and enjoy your meal."

And that was the day he found out, Izzy didn't steal the underwear and he had to pay Izzy's meals until the next month. _What a great Christmas! _Poor Cody, women were so cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Women are so cruel to Cody..or is it just Izzy?**

**Anyway I gave a hint for the next suspect in the story. It has his/her name in here :) That person is gonna be the LAST suspect on the list! So it has to be right, right? I mean, what's gonna happen when all the suspects are crossed off? **Maybe if that last suspect isn't the culprit, you'll find out.****

**Review please! =)  
><strong>


End file.
